Gaming devices, such as slot machines, have been known to entertain players for some time. However, over time, such devices lose their novelty and hence their entertainment value for many players.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
U.S. PatentsU.S. Pat. No.ISSUE DATEINVENTOR4,624,459Nov. 25, 1986Kaufman4,871,171Oct. 3, 1989Rivero5,318,298Jun. 7, 1994Kelly, et al.5,342,049Aug. 30, 1994Wichinsky, et al.5,393,057Feb. 28, 1995Marnell, II5,397,125Mar. 14, 1995Adams5,409,225Apr. 25, 1995Kelly, et al.5,560,603Oct. 1, 1996Seelig, et al.FOREIGN PATENTSPUBLICATIONPATENT NO.DATEAPPLICANTGB 2,072,395Sep. 30, 1981KennedyGB 2,083,936Mar. 31, 1982Coin Operated Parts Service Ltd.GB 2,106,293Apr. 7, 1983Summit Coin Ltd.GB 2,137,392Oct. 3, 1984JPM (Automatic Machines) Ltd.GB 2,153,572Aug. 2, 1985Arthur Edward Thomas Ltd.GB 2,170,636Aug. 6, 1986JPM (Automatic Machines) Ltd.GB 2,181,589Apr. 23, 1987Barcrest, Ltd.GB 2,191,030Dec. 2, 1987Bell-Fruit Mfg. Co. Ltd.DE 3,636,714May 5, 1988GauselmannGB 2,197,974Jun. 2, 1988Coinmaster Manufacturing Ltd.GB 2,202,984Oct. 5, 1988Recreativos Franco S.A.DE 3,801,643Jul. 27, 1989NSM-Apparatebau GmbH & Co.GB 2,222,712Mar. 14, 1990Barcrest Ltd.GB 2,226,907Jul. 11, 1990Bell-Fruit Mfg. Co. Ltd.GB 2,230,373Oct. 17, 1990Bell-Fruit Mfg. Co. Ltd.JP 5-131,044May 28, 1993Taiyo Jidoki K.K.EP 0,558,307Sep. 1, 1993Arthur Edward Thomas Ltd.GB 2,273,384Jun. 15, 1994JPM (Automatic Machines) Ltd.
Japanese Patent No. 5-131044 to Taiyo Jidoki K. K. teaches a gaming device having a card game shown on a video monitor and a single wheel that is manually operable to depict an outcome. Although a single wheel is involved in this device, it is nothing like the invention presented in this application.
The other prior art listed above, but not specifically discussed, teach other devices for gaming machines and further catalog the prior art of which the applicant is aware. These references diverge even more starkly from the references specifically distinguished above.